


人来人往

by orphan_account



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Both One-Sided Attraction, Bottom Lothar, I Saw Three Ships, M/M, Medivh's Point of View, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soul-Switching
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>灵魂互换梗）Medivh清晨醒来，发现旁边躺着全身赤裸的Lothar。</p><p>*高速飙车，逻辑死绝，时间线错乱，正派人士勿入*</p>
            </blockquote>





	人来人往

**Author's Note:**

> 看起来是莱麦的麦洛/隐麦莱，和看起来是莱洛的麦莱/隐麦洛/隐莱莱。  
> ……真的，已疯，洛萨有毒。
> 
> 请自行脑补BGM（

　　Medivh清晨醒来，看见旁边躺着全身赤裸的Lothar。他皱着眉头擦了把脸，丝毫想不起来前晚发生了什么。

　　Lothar睡得很熟，双手抱着枕头侧卧着，大半张脸都埋在布料中，身上却什么都没有，蜷缩成一团，肯定是踢掉被子又觉得冷了。Medivh有些意外因为这睡姿安静得像Llane。法师一挥手给他盖上，本是简单的魔法却没放出来，拎着被子的边缘Medivh才慢慢愣住了，抓抓自己的头发，分明是满手柔软蓬松的卷毛。

　　这是Llane的卧室。窗外能看见繁盛的树木和很遥远、很遥远的天空与飞鸟，桌子上点着灯一直没有灭，除了一摞摞需要批示的文件，还有些不成形的图纸，上面隐约能辨认出Llane的笔迹和Lothar的笔迹。

　　早在年少时起他和Lothar就已成了这里的常客，后来他移居逆风小径，卡拉赞的高塔里太多的书里承载着讲述不尽的错过与惋惜，一开始他还不总能熟练地躲开那些灵魂的碎片，叹息般的絮语把人折磨得头疼，他就会怀念起Llane的房间，暴风城熙攘喧闹，他却总能在这里找到平和。Lothar，在他们还要再小一些的时候，更是经常片刻之前还在吵吵闹闹，一转眼已经趴在地毯上睡着了。Medivh看着镜子里的自己，镜子里的Llane也看着他，看起来高深莫测。Llane当然不会有他这样藏着太多情绪的表情，于是Medivh笑了笑，镜子里那笑容却又僵硬又奇怪。

　　他没有把Lothar叫醒。头在隐隐作痛；就算他的国王和那头狮子之间发生了什么，他也没什么资格和立场去过问。

　　Medivh出了门，又随手试了几个简单魔法，花瓣还未盛开却已经凋零了，他对这具身体的掌控还不怎么熟悉。接下来便是去找到“他自己”——但愿他的身体里正是Llane，这样会好办很多。他记起昨晚自己在哪里了，希望Llane仍然在那儿。

　　

　　到达目的地后，眼前的景象却让他一时间不知道该如何反应。他看见字面意义上的他自己，在Lothar的房间里对着镜子撸。

　　那个人像是在欣赏镜子里自己的反应，手指看上去握力很强，稍一用力就能把一颗头颅捏碎，完全不像Medivh自己，只能靠强大的法术置敌。 _而如今他连法术都使不出来了_ 。这会儿那手指正握着 _他的_ 阴茎上下撸动，身体里的人发出低声但肆意的呻吟，似乎在测试每个动作会让他发出怎样的叫声。一个晃神之间他至少知道了那不是Llane，而是Lothar。

　　真是糟了。

　　鉴于无法立刻找到让身体交换回来的办法，Medivh对自己的意念施了个咒，希望以此使得视线内Lothar的脸变成Lothar本人——毕竟这么盯着自己太奇怪了；结果该死的咒语出了问题，他看到的人非但没有变成Lothar，反而变成了Llane，而且搞出的动静实在太大了些。

　　来不及再做一次了，Lothar发现了他。

　　或者，站在旁观者的角度， _Medivh_ 发现了 _Llane_ 。又或者，站在他自己的角度，Llane发现了他。Medivh决定先发制人。他学着Llane的语气：“Medivh！”

　　Lothar明显愣了一下，但很快决定假装什么都没发生地演下去，他说：“My Lord。”

　　但这话，在Medivh看来，几乎是Llane说出来的，于是他也愣了一下，接着生硬地问：“你在这儿干什么？”

　　Lothar被问住了。这里是他自己的房间，但他无法解释 _Medivh_ 在这里干什么，至于真正的Medivh，显然不打算帮忙。于是Lothar很坦然地说：“我在自慰。”他带着一种无论Medivh或Llane都不会有的挑衅表情，伸手解开了根本没穿好的裤子——里面的阴茎还硬着——他就这么正对着Medivh， _或者说Llane_ 撸了几下，然后抹开前端渗出的液体，把手指戳进嘴里。见“Llane”还盯着他，便挑着眉问：“要尝尝吗？”

　　Medivh知道，Lothar爱着Llane，就像他自己也爱着Llane一样。他一直都知道，是因为他们的视线总是在Llane身上交汇*。事实上，Medivh几乎是立刻就明白了Lothar在想什么。不是真的自己，也不是真的对方，就算搞一次也没关系。

　　Medivh受到了迷惑。Llane嘴角沾着精液的样子太诱人，他走过去，吻住Lothar的时候捕捉到了他眼睛里的一丝悲伤。Medivh停滞了一个瞬间，因为那些色彩属于Lothar而不是Llane，他的国王不会有这样一双随时都好像快要哭出来的眼睛。Medivh把它们捂上，然后用力亲吻Lothar。

　　他忽然间想了起来。

　　前一天晚上是庆祝夏天到来晚宴，Llane和Lothar把酒言欢，Medivh却坐在离他们很远的桌子上，安静地一个人。他站在Llane的视角上，频频把目光投向Medivh，Lothar顺着他的目光看过去，一脸神色黯淡。是桩笑谈，每个人都觉得自己是多余一个，但当Lothar和Llane一同离开，Medivh只觉得胸口闷得喘不过气来。他去了Lothar的房间，说不上来究竟要干什么，只是受了一种不甘的驱使，就算是漫无目的的消磨时间，他也想去看一看。

　　在被当成杂货架用的书架一眼能看到的位置，放着一只似乎是泥捏的小狮子，长得有点难看，那是Medivh的魔法学习初有所成那年他送给Lothar的礼物，他自己几乎已经忘了这件事。Medivh伸手去拿它，心里隐隐约约有个念头。如若能改换身份……

　　然后他昏了过去。

　　

　　“就算是现在，你也不愿意看到我吗？”Lothar在那些吻的间隙像轻喘一样地说。

　　Medivh回过神来，却没有接话。他不知道他指的是谁，又是在对谁说，他更不知道他该嫉妒Lothar，嫉妒Llane还是嫉妒他自己。不，他捂住他的眼睛是因为那些忽如其来的占有欲，他不愿今后Lothar想起那次深入骨髓的性爱想起的却是Llane，更不希望自己记住的是这样的Lothar。

　　他要把他操到跪地求饶。Medivh移开自己的手，捧着他的脸颊深深看进他的眼睛里，透过Llane的样貌看进另一个灵魂，Lothar在这样的注视下又开始眼神游移四处乱瞄，顾左右而言它地说：“我爱你。”

　　爱一个人要到怎样的地步，才会只有在这样的真真假假之间，用别人的声音、装出来的戏谑说出自己最不敢说的话，像是多么可悲又残酷的玩笑。　　　　

　　“让我满足你。”

　　Medivh说。他在用 _Llane的嘴_ 给 _Llane的阴茎_ 口交，虽然也可以说 _他_ 在给 _自己_ 口交，但在他嘴里喘得发颤的是Lothar。那头骄傲的、喜形于色，其实却把一切情绪深埋在心底的狮子，在他嘴里终于卸掉了什么都不在乎的伪装，把他的头夹在双腿间，无意识地送腰。Medivh让他一直插进喉管，然后剧烈地咳嗽起来。他总是玩得太疯，不记得这身体是Llane的。

　　当Medivh想要再次吞咽他的时候，Lothar摇头，只是让他张开嘴伸出舌头，然后那条阴茎就保持着一个速度不断地拍打上来，发出很响的声音，顶端撞在舌头上，有些精液被甩了出来，接着是更多的，Lothar渐渐乱了章法，Medivh有些失神地看着他，原来Llane临近高潮的时候是这样性感的模样，他闭着气，很用力地仅仅依靠拍打和摩擦，最终把精液一路射在了Medivh的脸上、舌头上、下巴上和胡子里。

　　他被射了一脸，嘴巴很酸，还没决定要怎么办，Lothar再次吻了下来，和他一起吃掉了那些精液。滋味甜美的双唇，此前他和Lothar从没有带着情欲审视过对方，但这些亲吻又那么自然，仿佛已发生了上百次。Medivh有点头晕目眩，因为实际上这件事也是Lothar把 _他_ 的精液射进了 _Llane_ 嘴里，然后一边舔他一边咽了下去。

　　Medivh可以因为这个射出来。

　　事实上，这具身体， _Llane_ 的阴茎已经硬得很疼了，仅仅是布料的摩擦也会让它红肿，Medivh怕弄坏它，Lothar却很急切地几乎是撕开了他的裤子。他先是把它塞进嘴里含了一会儿，Medivh瞬间就被那种感觉击中了，那是属于这个身体的记忆，它告诉他这个舔吮的方式很熟悉，Lothar一定这么帮Llane做过。接着Lothar把他顶在墙上，把他的阴茎卡在自己的大腿内侧，一边磨蹭一边抚摸套弄，同时解放开Medivh的双手照顾他的后穴。

　　Medivh小小地施了个保护魔法，确信没有被Lothar看见，然后把手指按进去。

　　他一根一根地加入手指，他在Llane的身体里操他自己，这个事实既火辣又悲伤。而他始终没有向自己承认的是，他几乎无法自持地想用各自原本的身体把Lothar操到哭泣。想看那头狮子双眼含泪，想听他叫他的名字而不是别人，想感受他临近高潮的抽泣和无意识的拥抱。但这不会发生，永远不会。此时是个千古难寻的差错，却也是个千古难寻的机会。

　　等到前面随时都可能被Lothar玩射了的时候，后面终于被开垦到淌出汁液，Lothar喘得双腿都在发抖，Medivh在他脖子上咬了一口分散注意，然后把自己送了进去。身体很合拍，Medivh知道Llane的阴茎一定会让他爽飞的，Lothar可能也真的会哭出来。Medivh按着他，两人一起翻转身体，接着把他压在墙上一通猛干，Lothar真的开始口齿不清地念叨不知道是些什么。法师用国王沙哑缓慢的声调说：“叫我的名字。”

　　Lothar正在一波临近高潮的酥麻中，过了一会儿才在恍惚中叫他：“Medivh……”

　　两人都愣了一下，可能有人差点射了也说不定，Medivh保持住气息，开始用一个稳定的频率把他送上高潮，并在他整个射精期间仍然以相同的频率顶撞，越插越深，最后一次抽出的时候自己也射了出来。Lothar被干得好像连续爬了三趟塔，直到他退出后还在恍惚，整个人轻轻颤抖，Medivh用手指把他自己留在里面的精液抠出来，两人都对叫错名字的事情绝口不提。

　　

　　Medivh回去找Llane时，国王的第一句话是：“Lothar有个好屁股。”然后上前抱住他——Lothar比Llane自己要高一截，“好啊，我自己。”

　　看来他已经猜出大概发生什么事了。“我不知道这是怎么回事，”Medivh摇着头，“有很多种可能。” 

　　“噢，得了吧，” Llane—— _看起来是Lothar——_ 却打断了他，用一种揶揄又隐秘的声音，故作情色地在Medivh身上瞄：这么近的距离里Llane肯定已经闻到了他身上的性爱味道。但Llane只是说：“我能亲亲你吗？我一直想知道自己亲起来是个什么感觉。你知道，如果只有Anduin跟我被扯进了这件事儿，我不确定他会同意我这么做。”

　　Medivh知道，他的国王一兴奋起来就会胡言乱语，而他 _会_ 跟他一起疯玩。这是个好到无法拒绝的邀请。他伸手按着Llane的脖子，吻下去的时候却无法直视他的眼睛。他可以毫无保留地表现出对Llane的爱慕，因为对方毫不知情，但亲吻Lothar像是一件错的事情，就算明知道面前的是Llane，也会莫名地怕被他发现。

　　他用舌头刮挠Llane的口腔，却是被Lothar的气息包裹其中，说不清这两者哪个更让人分心。Medivh偷眼去看那些他被吻到动情的小表情，在某种程度上，Llane跟Lothar很像，他们从不遮掩自己的下流用意。Llane——Lothar——的手就在他肚子附近。Medivh感觉自己也开始硬了。

　　“你不能这么做……”Medivh喘息着，“我会忍不住操了你的，My Lord。”　

　　而Llane握住了他的阴茎。 _他自己的_ ，其实，而他很清楚怎么做最能让他缴械投降。而Medivh一直都硬着。一次射精并不能满足分毫，甚至反而让他的焦躁更重了；法师怀疑这跟陌生的身体有关，毕竟Llane有一根极好的阴茎**。很快被他撸出了前液，而Lothar的声音正在耳边说：“操我。把我当成Lothar。”

　　Medivh瞬间怔愣。平日里肆意眉来眼去、撩动春情，搞不好Llane才是看得最清楚的一个，究竟是谁爱着谁又怎么能说清呢。他不需要说得更多，一场各取所需的情事，只要戏做得足够真，多么轻易就可以把自己骗进去。

 　　于是他扮演一个强势的征服者。心里有个声音在说Llane会喜欢这个，他把他推倒，让他的国王，让艾泽拉斯之狮平躺在床上，然后Medivh分开双腿，骑跪在他胸前，缓慢地撸给Llane看。

　　“Anduin会对此说些什么，”Llane舔着嘴唇，他可不是个安静的床伴 ，和平日里的温文尔雅全然不同，说起肮脏情话来他丝毫不比Lothar逊色，他看着Medivh在他的上方慢条斯理地手淫，一边抚慰着自己一边说：“要是他看见你的老二正在戳他的脸。”他用着Lothar的语气，“——Med，到更深的地方来……唔，”

 　　Medivh捏着他的下巴没让他说完，他直接把阴茎塞了进去，Llane被呛得咳嗽，Medivh说着：“好啊，这可是你自己的味道。”这真是见鬼的梦想成真。Llane红着脸想再说些什么，Medivh却制止了他，他用手指打开狮子的牙齿防止他咬下去，然后慢慢送着腰，他希望好好感受并记住此时的每一个瞬间，Lothar的表情，Llane的喘息，还有他自己如潮水一样汹涌无声的悲伤。

　　Llane这家伙看上去真的在享受这个。Medivh犹豫着要不要做得更放肆些，毕竟用阴茎抽打Lothar那张欠揍的小脸是个太难得的机会。

　　但他的定力比自己想象得要差。当Llane被他呛出了眼泪，Lothar那双总像是要哭、却从来不曾真正落泪的眼睛真的有泪水流下时，他无法顾及自己再撸两下就能射出来的阴茎，而是俯下身，弯下腰，用最轻柔的舔吻擦去那些泪痕。两人的阴茎挤在一起，像一幅最和谐的油画。

　　Llane却打定了主意要让Medivh搞他，“这个身体承受得住，如果这就是你担心的。”Llane说，然后用更隐秘的语调补充，“我用手指操过他，Anduin很容易哭的，我用了两根手指就把他搞射了，然后他就哭了起来，再也没让我碰过他。”他讲着他们青春期的过往，那是Medivh错过的部分。

　　他的国王这么说着的时候，手指已经开始做起了扩张，Medivh的手指跟着他一起塞进去，在里面搅动，眼看着Lothar脸颊眼角染上绮丽颜色，Llane开始低声念叨一些“我现在就需要你的老二”之类的话，Medivh去捂他的嘴，却被舔舐手心的舌头搞得呻吟出声。

　　在上他之前，Medivh总想再做些多余的事情。Lothar的顶端已经湿透了，因为无人关照，悬在空中瑟瑟发抖着，Medivh从他的腿根开始，舔吻着，用尖尖的犬齿留下血印，然后绕过阴茎，吻上下腹、胸口、鼻尖和乳首相触，Medivh的脸上是Llane的胡子，它们想必是随着他的唇与舌在Lothar的身体上刮擦，Llane猛烈地吸气，抓着 _他自己_ 的头发试图接吻却被Medivh避开，只吻了他的嘴角，最后咬在耳垂上。

　　Lothar的耳朵很红，看起来像再吹一口气就会射，于是Medivh把舌头伸进他的耳廓里，Llane剧烈地挣扎着把他抱得很紧，然后一边呻吟一边叫着他的名字，射在了两人的肚子上。

　　Medivh正是在等着这个时刻，他把自己的—— _Llane的_ ——阴茎塞进了那个等待已久的地方，随着逐渐加深的顶弄，还余下的一点点白浊液体也被吐了出来，Medivh就着它们抹开到Lothar的柱体上，再一次撸硬了他。

　　圣光在上。　　

　　所有无需偿还的罪孽，皆由于时候未到。

　　他们如野兽般交媾，像动物般啃咬。出于某种混沌而不可言表的私心，他在把Llane搞射了之后也把自己的精液留在了Lothar体内，虽然从操作上说那是Llane的精液。

　　后续的清理持续了很久，Llane一副懒洋洋的满足样子，他自己却仍然满是焦躁。

　　他还有工作要做。

　　

　　当你无法破解一种情形，就回到它发生的当时去。

　　现在，从Llane的眼睛里，他看到了事情的另一种样貌。那个庆祝夏天来到的夜晚，Llane对Lothar说，他想给Medivh一个惊喜。

　　“一个关于什么的惊喜？” 

　　“关于夏日的魔法妄想。”

　　 

　　Medivh再次醒来，他自己的身体回来了，他的朋友们也是。

　　但显然，他们还有更远的路要走。

 　　

　　完

 

注：

*对不起这是THB的梗

**[Dominic Cooper Accidentally Exposes Himself](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5aGotnBg-jE)

对不起这个Llane很Howard（。

 

至于说那个惊喜究竟是什么，文中其实有一点点提示，自由猜测没有正确答案啦。

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Credit: 小伙伴的脑洞，不过方向跟我完全不一样。给自己点蜡。  
> 　　  
> （哦，之前orphan work只是怕自己忍不住删，别在意大家看得开心就好~）


End file.
